Rhythm of the Heart
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Fred wants Hermione to be his girlfriend, Hermione however needs some convincing. Perhaps the entire Gryffindor house can help him with that.


For Broaden Your Horizons (romance) – Write your OTP

For Twelve Days of Christmas – Write one fic about your OTP

For OTP Bootcamp – Prompt: Patience

For Song Appreciation Challenge – Song: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

For Dauntless – Shooting Practice: Write a Romance

…..

I don't know how to say how I feel,

Those three words, are said to much

But not enough

Fred sat down next to Hermione in the library, a large goofy grin on his face.

"What?" she asked not looking up from her book.

"Is that anyway to speak to your boyfriend?" he asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" she asked glaring at him angrily. "You are not my boyfriend," she added with a powerful snap.

"Really? I remember you saying Yes last time I asked," he smirked.

"Oh do you? Can you please enlighten me on how that conversation went?" she asked angrily.

"You said, 'Fred, I can no longer live without you, of course I will be your girlfriend.' Then you kissed me and that was all the talking we did," he said sitting closer. "Do you also need a re-enactment of our kiss?" he asked slyly wrapping his arm around Hermione.

"You are so funny," she said sarcastically.

"I knew that was a quality you loved," he winked causing Hermione to stand up in a huff and start storming out of the library. "I will wait," he called before getting roused on by Madame Pince.

…

Hermione slammed her books down in between Ron and Harry before squeezing her way on the bench.

"You could have sat on my other side," Harry commented uncomfortably moving over. Hermione shot him a stare that was supposed to inflict terror, but only made Harry giggle. "Fred?" he asked.

"Every day, every single day for two months, when will he get the hint?" she asked flustered.

"Maybe he is waiting for you to get the hint," Harry shrugged.

"I am not attracted to him," Hermione confirmed.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"I mean I do like red hair, and some of his pranks are funny, and he is an amazing Quidditch player," she started drifting off before noticing the smug look on Harry's face. "But so is George and I am not attracted to him," she protested.

"I know you are not attracted to _George_," Harry smiled.

"Whatever," Hermione sighed bringing forward some food before she saw red hair across from her. "What?" she sighed looking up at Fred. "You have already asked me out today," she added with almost a whimper.

"I am giving you ample opportunity," he said placing his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands.

"Fred," Hermione started rolling her eyes.

"What is the harm in one date? A trip to Hogsmeade next weekend and if you really hate me I will leave you alone," he bargained.

"What happened to you will wait?" Hermione countered.

"I have never been a very patient person," he confessed. "One date," he confirmed.

"Fred," Hermione sighed just as a few people down the table started to hit their hands in a gentle rhythm against the table. Hermione looked down at the Quidditch team at one end and a few brave first years at the other. "What?" she started just as Harry and Ron joined in as well.

"They will stop when you say yes," Fred smiled. Hermione looked around the hall as more of the Gryffindor table erupted into a rhythm against the table.

"Fred you are embarrassing me," she blushed.

"You can stop it," he repeated.

"Fred," Hermione whined.

"Hermione," Fred mocked as the banging got louder.

"Okay," Hermione yelled standing up. The students stopped hitting the table and stared at Hermione expectantly. "I will go on one date with you," she confirmed. The table erupted into a loud display of cheers as many of the Quidditch team came forward and shook Fred's hand.

"I will see you this weekend at Hogsmeade," Fred winked at Hermione getting up off the table.

"You are painful Mr Weasley," Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"I just like getting what I want," he winked again before leaving the hall. Against what Hermione truly wanted to feel, she could not wait for her trip to Hogsmeade this weekend.


End file.
